DD's Bullworth Experience
by Juniptea
Summary: After Eddy's many failed and disastrous attempts at scamming the cul-de-sac teens into forking over their cash, Double D's parents feel that his friends are a bad influence on him and must fix his bad behavior immediately. Edd has to pack up his bags and get ready for the worst four years of his life at Bullworth Academy. Ed Edd n Eddy Characters are aged up. (15-18) Sarah and Jim


Chapter 1:

Edd never in his life ever thought that he would live anywhere other than Peach Creek or that he would be separated to his two closest friends in the world. The smart Ed boy peered out his window, seeing his father load his baggage into the car and his mother in the passenger seat talking on the phone. She seemed to be having a very intense conversation with the person on the receiving end of the call. He briefly contemplated if he should just run to Eddy's house and hide until his parents forget the whole transferring business. But he knew that wouldn't work, though he would have liked it to have been an option. Double D turns from the window and glances at his barren room. The only things left were a few labels stick onto the walls and floors, his loyal and trust worthy cactus, Jim, and a backpack full of Edd's more personal items. Edd looked into the open pack and saw an old photograph that the kids took after the whole Eddy's elder brother incident. Ever since then, the kids of the cul-de-sac became closer to the Ed boys. Some still were annoyed with their weird antics, like Kevin and Ed's little sister, Sarah. Kevin and Eddy still fought from time to time and still practically hate each other's guts. Kevin's relationship with the other two Ed'hasve improved, even if he found them annoying when they helped Eddy with his scams. But other than that, he was ok with them. Kevin and Edd had gotten even closer than him and Ed. While Edd helped Kevin study for the classes that he was struggling in, Kevin helped Double D get stronger and learn new moves to defend himself from bullies. It was a win-win situation for the both of them, and it greatly improved their friendship.

Edd signed, holding the photograph, reminiscing about the good old times. A few tears had escaped his eyes, falling onto the glass frame. Edd placed the framed picture back into his bag and zipped the bag close, as he wiped away the other stray tears. "This isn't the time to cry, Eddward. You can do this. It will only be four short years and you will be back in no time. Plus you can always come back and visit during the holidays. Everything will be fine." Edd tried to cheer himself up. It didn't really help with how devastated he felt, having to leave all of his friends and his whole life behind. He took in a deep breath and harshly exhaled. "You can do this." After performing a few quick stretching poses, in hopes to energize himself for the long road trip that was ahead; he grabbed Jim, pulled the backpack straps over his shoulder and walked down the stairs. He got to the front door and froze for a few seconds, exhaled again, then opened the door.

The morning light poured over him in a warm glow. He would have loved to stay and gaze at the sunrise, enjoying the beauty. Sadly, today was not a day to enjoy the scenery. His father had finished loading Edd's baggage into the back of the black SUV, and his mother, whose black hair was pulled into a tight neat bun, was finishing up her supposed important phone call in the passenger's seat. Edd decided not to disturb his mother and walked toward his father. The older Vincent noticed his son moving towards him and gave him a warm crinkled smiled. "Why, salutations, Eddward. Might I inquire how you are doing this fine morning? Are you ready to begin a new chapter in your life?" His father was excited for Edd. Apparently the school he was transferring to was highly prestigious and well known. After his parent's found out about Eddy's last disastrous scam, they decided it would be best for him to leave the bad influence of his friends and go to a school that would both fix his behavior and look good on his record. Edd understood that his father just wanted his son to be the best that he could be, even though he felt that it was not necessary. "Greetings Father, I am doing just splendidly." He lied. "I am quite excited to go to such an excellent school, and I look forward to my studies." Another lie. Edd didn't sleep at all last night because of his troubled thoughts, which also gave him a throbbing headache that he would have to deal with until the painkillers kicked in. He was anything but excited about transferring. He wished this was just some nightmare that he would wake up from at any moment. Sadly, that wasn't the case. He was leaving today. And it hurt.

Eddward's father accepted his blatant lie. "Well, I'm glad for you, son. Now, why don't you say your farewells and we'll be heading off to your new school." Just as he said that, the younger residents of the cul-de-sac came rushing out of their homes and over to the smart Ed boy. The first to reach were of course his best friends, Ed and Eddy. Ed ran, pulling Edd into his arms and squeezed him into a somewhat painful but loving hug. "Please say it ain't so! Without you it's going to be like eating buttered toast without the gravy!" He flailed Edd back and forth.

"While I appreciate the gesture Ed, but could you please out me down. I can't breathe!" After a few more shakes, the tall dimwitted Ed boy placed his winded friend down. Double D sucked back in the air that was so forcefully pushed out. "Thank you, Ed." Edd swiped any dust off his person that came from the loveable oaf. After regaining his composer, he looked to his friend's face, wet from tears, one that he had know for so long and had cared for. "Aw, Ed. It will be alright. I'll only be gone for a while. And I'll visit and write often!"

"Pfftt, sure you will, sock head. You'll be gone and soon forget all about us." Edd heard a shrill voice to his left. Aw, poor Eddy. He's been taking the news of Edd leaving the hardest. A gentle smile showed on Edd's face, which shocked his smaller friend. "I know you don't mean that Eddy. Don't worry, I'll miss you too."

Eddy looked like he was going to burst into tears any second. Before he had the chance too, Double D rushed to him and gave Eddy the biggest hug that he could muster. This lasted for a few seconds, before big ole Ed came and grab/hugged them both, lifting them without a sweat or any of his true muscle power. The display of affection was quite sweet, Edd had thought. "HEY! Enough with the snuggle fest, Dorks! Let the rest of us say our good-byes too!" Kevin had such a good way with words, Double D thought, as Ed let him and Eddy down. The Ed boys turned to the rest of the kids at the cul-de-sac. Each pair of kids came to Edd for a hug and to say a warm good-bye. First came Nazz and Nat. Nat giving Edd a generous pat and pinch of the butt. Edd didn't know how to respond to the blatant harassment, but he just kept his complaint to himself and tried to not blush too hard. Then came Johnny and Plank. Johnny told Edd that Plank had said for him to be careful at his new school and to avoid people with eyebrow scars. Edd was officially creeped out from the omnipotent plank of wood. Though, he trusted Plank's predictions and kept note of the warning in his head. Next was Rolf and Wilfred. Rolf gave Edd a farewell Radish, while Wilfred gave him a sniff on the thigh. Edd thought that the offer was nice of Rolf, even though he would have preferred to not have been given a dirty root vegetable. After Rolf and his pig, Jimmy and Sarah both hugged Double D. He hugged backed and promised to bring them gifts when he came back home on the Holidays. Last, but not least, Kevin walked up to the smart Ed boy. He looked a bit down, scratching the back of his head, and looking off to the side of Edd. "Greetings, Kevin." Kevin turned his head to look at Edd. "Hey, dork… I mean Edd… It's gonna suck with you not here. Cause of my grades… and stuff…" Double D smiled. "It's alright Kevin. You were smart even before my tutoring; you just needed a little push. And I agree that it will indeed "suck" to not be home for a long while. I must admit that I will miss everyone. Especially you, Kevin."

Kevin seemed to be lost for words. His lips pressed tightly together and a blush flushing his cheeks. "That's nice of you to say, Double Dork. Just, while you're at you new fancy shmancy school, don't forget what I taught you. Don't want you getting beat up because you forgot how to defend yourself with your new moves." Edd was truly touched with how conserved Kevin was about his safety. "Don't you worry, Kevin. Would never forget the techniques that you have so graciously shown and helped me learn." Edd would be so happy, if it were for not the fact that he would be leaving soon. He gave Kevin on last hug, that went on for longing then he had intended it to be. He then turned to the rest of the kids of the cul-du-sac. "Good-bye my good friends, I'll be sure to write often and to always come back every holiday." Edd waved to everyone and walked to his parent's vehicle. He opened the backseat door, placing his backpack on the seat to the other side of the car, then placed Jim in one of the cup holders in the middle of the two seats, and sat in the seat next to Jim.

Edd's father started up the car and took to the road, driving out of the cul-du-sac. Edd looked behind the seat, seeing his friends waving and fading into the distant through the back window. After they were completely gone, Edd turned back and slid deep into the plush car seat. He sighed, looking at Jim for comfort and support. This was going to be a long ride.


End file.
